


I'm the Favorite

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Character Death, Community: hp_cestfest, Dark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Painplay, Rough Sex, Sibling Rivalry, Slash, Twincest, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long they could remember, Fred and George had argued that one of them was the favorite child in their parents' eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm the Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> This bugger fought me tooth and nail to get written. A big thanks to Amanda for giving me the prompt of the boys fighting over which one was the favorite (without that prompt, I swear, I don't think I would have ever finished this).

**Age 4**

"Mum, which one of us do you like better?"

Molly stared in surprise at the twin boys tugging at her skirt. Tired from cleaning and caring for her sons all day, she wiped her brow and smiled at Fred and George.

"Oh boys, don't be silly. I love you both the same. I love you two and Ron and Percy and Charlie and Bill and even the new baby who isn't even born yet, all the same amount."

Molly knelt slowly and kissed Fred and George's cheeks and went back to cooking. They remained a moment longer, almost expecting her to change her mind, but she didn't. The twins wandered away, exchanging small glances at each other.

"She loves me more," one said.

"She love me more," the other said.

They broke a plate in the ensuing skirmish and got whacked with their mother's cooking spoon.

~*~*~

**Age 13**

"I'm the favorite one," Fred shouted.

"I am!" George shouted back.

"You're a git!"

"You're a giant's dropping!"

George only just ducked out of the way of the flying porclean figurine that flew through the air. In his own anger, he grabbed another figurine and threw it back at his twin. It shattered on the wall behind where Fred had been standing as Fred dashed forward and tackled his brother. Together they slammed into the banister of the stairs and slid down to the ground as their mother came rushing into the room. She shrieked at the sight of her smashed figurines and glared at the twins as she pulled out her wand.

"Boys! What on earth has gotten into you two?" She shouted as she glared at them, her wand flicking to attenpt to fix the broken figurines.

"It's..."

"...nothing."

"Boys..." Molly's voice was full of scary parental threatening.

"We were fighting over which one of us is the favorite," George finally said, lowering his gaze to the floor.

Sighing, Molly shook her head. "Have we not gone over this a thousand times? Your father and I both love you the same amount. Where you got this silly notion that one of you was better liked than the other, I don't know, but this is enough. If you destroy one more thing in this house, I'll box your ears so bad they'll look like Christmas presents. Now off to your room and think about what I said."

Sullen, but keeping their heads down and their mouths shut, the twins shoved each other away and did as they were told, walking up the stairs like they were part of a funeral procession. Once in their room, they flopped down on their beds and did not speak a word to each other. Fred even got up and yanked closed the curtain they sometimes hung in the middle of their room for privacy or whenever they got into a disagreement and weren't on speaking turns.

The arguement was nowhere near over. It had been a topic of debate since they were four, but for now they would sulk about what happened for a bit and then go back to their normal mischievousness.

~*~*~

**Age 16**

Fred and George had learned to carefully edge around the topic of who was the favorite, for they never really believed what their parents said about loving them equally. There was the time George got to go along with their father to work while Fred had to stay home with their mum and peel potatoes. Another time, Fred had received money as a birthday gift while George got a pair of knitted socks from their mum. There were other times that were odd like this and they fueled the twins' belief that one of them was the favorite and that those events had been tests by their parents to decide which one they liked more. They didn't care about being the favorite compared to their other siblings, for their older brothers were much better students and such than they were. For the twins, they simply wanted to know whom was the favorite out of the pair of them.

The Triwizard Tournament gave the twins a lot of free time because of all the activity going on all over the school. It wasn't really free time, it was just easier to get away with cutting classes since a lot of students were doing it to either see the trials or help the contenders train or cheer them on in general. One day, Fred and George stayed behind in their dorm room, anything to get away from Professor Binn's tiresome class. They sat on their own beds and tossed a quaffle ball back and forth between themselves, chatting idly about everything from their latest product idea to what was going to be for dinner that night.

"Maybe we'll have pork chops. I've been a good boy lately," George joked.

"About as good as someone who's up to no good all the time can get," Fred joked back. "Besides, I know those house elves like me more so we'll definitely have meatloaf tonight."

"Bullocks. If they like you more its because you bribe them with candy all the time."

"Even so,they still like me more. Don't get your bloomers in a bunch because you didn't think of it first."

George stopped throwing the ball and frowned at his brother.

"Don't get cocky because you think you've actually accomplished something by bribing a few house elves so you can get what you like to eat more often."

"Again, don't be jealous that you didn't think of it first. I am the favorite after all."

Fred knew he had stepped over the line, but he wasn't going to back off now, especially not when George had started the arguement.

"Oh no you don't, Fred. I know what you're thinking, and I did not start this. I will be the one to finish it, however."

The ball flew through the air, barely missing Fred's head as George quickly followed the ball by throwing himself off his bed at his brother, his arm raised to punch Fred upon impact. Rolling to the side, Fred just barely missed being pounced on. However, he couldn't catch himself quickly enough to fend off George's elbow to his back. With a curse, he rolled again so he could face his brother and threw his fist at George, catching him on the shoulder. Cursing now too, George threw himself on his brother, ignoring the knee to the side of his head as he moved. What he failed to realize was that his foot had gotten tangled up in Fred's blanket and he landed short of his destination, his head slamming into Fred's stomach. As Fred exhaled sharply, George opened his eyes in time to realize that his face was dangerously close to the opening of Fred's boxers. There was also something else that caught his eye, making him snap up quickly and stare at his twin in shock.

"Are you bloody hard?"

"Why, did my stomach hurt your head?" Fred scoffed, clenching at his stomach as his breath slowly returned to him. "Because good for you if it did."

"I'm talking about your pecker, you idiot."

"Eh?"

Shifting, Fred realized his twin was right and he blushed more from being caught then from his brother seeing his erection. Sitting up and pushing past George to grab his pillow, Fred covered his lap and looked away from his twin who was gaping at him.

"You get off on this? On us fighting?" George had to ask, because it wasn't making sense.

When Fred didn't answer him, George pushed Fred so he almost fell off the bed. "Answer me."

Rolling his eyes, Fred shifted so he was completely looking away from his twin.

"Yeah, I do. What of it?"

"What do you mean 'what of it'?"

"Are you deaf now? WHA..."

Fred was cut off by a hand in his hair yanking him backwards. Before he could properly protest, Fred was on his back and George's lips were pressed against his. Confused and still angry at his twin, Fred tried to push George off, but he couldn't while still trying to hold the pillow over his erection. The position he was in did not work to his advantage one bit either.

"Obviously this news was so shocking its fried your brain cell and made you completely mad," Fred said breathlessly when George finally pulled away.

"Merlin, you are an idiot, aren't you?"

George climbed off the bed and moved around so he could straddle Fred, effectively pinning him to the bed and letting Fred see that he wasn't the only one who had become aroused. Despite what he was getting ready to do, George was still ticked off with his brother, so he grabbed Fred again by the hair and forced his head up so they could kiss. Moving the pillow away with his free hand, George slid his legs down so he could straddle Fred's waist, pulling him by the hair more forward.

Beginning to dislike feeling a tad like a pretzel, Fred tried to slap his twin's hand out of his hair, but George grabbed Fred's erection through his boxers and shook his head.

"Nuh uh. I'm going to rightly punish you for picking a fight with me today." Tugging Fred's cock, George smiled as his twin withered in pain and pleasure. "Did you do it on purpose or by accident?"

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies," Fred said, trying to remain cheeky until the end.

"Is that so?"

Releasing his hold on his brother, George pushed up Fred's tee shirt. He leant toward Fred's nipples and licked one, then the other, slowy, before pulling back slightly and breathed on the wet nipples. Fred jumped and moaned softly as George repeated the process, this time letting his fingers flick the erect nipples.

"So if I asked whether or not you liked this, you would tell me a lie?"

"I don't know anymore," Fred replied honestly, his head spinning a little.

George knelt between his brother's legs and shimmied Fred's boxer's down just enough to expose him. Once exposed, he licked the tip of Fred's penis playfully. He then slowly licked from the base of the shaft up to the tip and back down again. Each lick was purposely slow so Fred would squirm with desire and to also punish him by not giving him what he wanted right away. Finally, George took Fred into his mouth, scraping his teeth lightly against the flesh. Fred jerked his hips in surprise and moaned loudly as George sucked him off, tongue sliding wetly along his length. A sly hand slid up Fred's erection, collecting George's saliva and slipped down into Fred's anus.

"What the bloody hell?"

Fred jumped and tensed against the intruding finger. Taking a quick breather, George spat on his index finger and middle finger and carefully slid them back into Fred, making the bottom twin whimper as George cooed him to relax.

"Easy for you to say..." Fred complained but said nothing further as George's mouth enveloped him again.

It took George a moment to find a rhythm between his bobbing and thrusting but once he got it, Fred twisted and panted beneath him. Somewhere in the distance, they heard the bell signalling the end of class and adrenline kicked in, pushing Fred over the last line of his orgasm. He blissedly came into his brother's mouth and George with a scowl reluctantly swallowed it down.

"I told you... I'm the favorite, even to you," Fred teased, still panting.

"Fuck you," George said with a roll of his eyes, grabbing his wand and quickly cleaning up the mess they had made.

"Maybe next time."

Fred laughed loudly as George threw the quaffle ball at him, this time succeeding in hitting him.

~*~*~

**Age 19**

It had been tense. Their small world that they knew and loved, had begun to crumble all around them. Death had become a new smell in the air. One that had always been there, but now lingered and clung to everything it touched.

Fred and George held their ground wherever they went, even if it was in a small shack in the middle of nowhere. They set spells around the perimeter to detect intruders and slept in turns to keep an eye on the sky. The twins lost weight and began to lose some of their everlasting energy and charm in the face of these darker times. At least they were together.

"I'm tired," George said, staring out the window.

"You still have another hour on your shift," Fred yawned.

"No, I mean of this whole deal. I'm tired of hiding and not knowing what's happening to our family and friends."

Eyes darkening, Fred nodded. "I am too."

"Have you felt it though?" George asked, rubbing his arms and finally looking over at his brother.

"Like things are reaching their climatic point? Yeah, I can feel it. It's like this knot in my stomach that just keeps getting tighter and tighter."

"Something's going to happen soon, isn't it?"

Nodding, Fred met his brother's eyes, the same thought flowing between them.

"We should be keeping watch."

"It doesn't make a difference anymore. Either we die miserable or at least partially content and I'm voting for partially content," Fred said.

"Fine, but I hope we don't die with my pecker in your mouth," George said, glancing out the window.

Smirking, Fred pulled out his wand and pointed it at his brother. _"Crucio!"_ George fell to the ground twitching and gritting his teeth. They had practiced with this spell quite a few times, but it never got any easier to deal with the spasms of pain that swept through their body. It served a purpose though. Two purposes, one being obvious - to be able to stand it in case of capture. The second was for pleasure.

Tucking his wand away, Fred grabbed his brother up from the floor, pulling him by his heavy robe and slammed him against the wall. Lips met in an angry kiss, because George was definitely angry that Fred had so suddenly hit him with the spell. Clothes were pushed and pulled, sliding off with ease or with force, neither man was particular about which. The pain began to slowly subside, but George was still unsteady in his actions so Fred was easily able to spin around the naked man. Pushing him so he bent over the small table near the window, Fred dropped to his knees and slid his tongue along one pale arse cheek, then the other. When George whimpered, Fred delved his tongue into his main destination, making the bent twin cry out in surprise. Probing George's puckered hole roughly but not deeply, Fred began stroking his brother, who was already partially hard from the spell.

When Fred was satisfied, he stood and spun his brother around to kiss him again. Shoving his twin back onto the table, Fred lifted George's legs and rubbed his own erection against his brother's balls and down to his anus. Without warning, he pushed into George, making the twin curse and shout. Pulling out most of the way, Fred spat down at his penis and shoved back into George, making the twin twist and tense. The pain that still coursed through George's body made the pain of Fred's strokes even worst and tears spilled from his eyes. Buried inside his brother, Fred reached forward and tweaked his brother's nipples, his fingers turning the small nubs of flesh back and forth. Seeing George about to try and hit him, Fred quickly grabbed George's hips and pounded into him several times, completely throwing off George's punch and making him curse and bite his lip to blood.

Even despite all the pain, George burst in pleasure, unable to take so much stimulation for too long. Fred was better at tolerating the pain, but he loved seeing his brother covered in sweat, come, and blood. Even after George had come, Fred continued to pound into his brother making him wither and whimper and get hard again after a bit. George began jerking himself off as Fred began to reach the limits of his own body. Already so overwhelmed with stimulation, George came again all over himself and Fred, panting heavily from lack of air. Fred came shortly after, pulling out so he could come on his brother's torso.

"You're a right mess, you are," Fred smiled and panted, leaning over his brother.

"You are too," George said, running his hand over Fred's chest.

Their lips touched lightly and they remained still against each for a bit, listening to their breathing and for the sounds of intruders outside.

"It's you, you know."

"Me what?" Fred asked in confusion.

"You're the favorite one," George said, his eyes dark.

"Shut up. We agreed months ago to quit it with this."

"But it is you, and we both know it. Always have."

"What's this all about, really?"

George looked up at his twin, seeing his features reflected so perfectly, only with the wrong expression. Fred looked weary and confused, while George was dark and sad.

"I just feel like something's going to happen to us soon and I need to get it off my chest."

Running his hand through George's hair, he tried not to glance at the missing ear on the side of his brother's head. It was the only thing that made them individuals now and when it had happened they both had felt a foreboding feeling.

"I love you," Fred finally said.

"I love you too," George said with a small smile. "We sound like a bunch of queers, don't we?"

"Completely, but I think I can live with that if its only the two of us."

They laughed as the last of the sun set in the sky.

~*~*~

**Age 20**

George stood beside a grave, clouds above him threatening rain. He was dressed in a simple gray suit, his features hid beneath a black fedora. Staring down at his brother's grave, George thought, as he always did, of all the moments he had spent with his brother. A lifetime of moments shared together, but now his brother lived on only in them. He felt incomplete without Fred in his life and it had been a hard year without him.

The air still smelled of death, but it was slowly lifting and normalcy was taking hold of the wizarding community again. Though for those who had lost someone like George had, there was a sense of shock in realizing that in this better world, free of Voldemort, the ones they loved the most wouldn't be there to enjoy it with them.

Setting the rose in his hand on Fred's tombstone, George knelt on one knee and kissed the top of the stone marker. Standing, George tilted his hat back and revealed his silent, but smiling features.

"You may have been the favorite, but I'm still here."

George turned and left, his hat coming down again to hide his features.

**-End-**


End file.
